What Christmas Means To Me
by Dark Fox
Summary: Okay, this is Sorato and it is REALLY intense. If you don't like intense kissing scenes just turn back now. I'm not sure if it is a PG-13. Anyway, r&r NICELY!


                                                              What Christmas Means To Me

                                                                          By: Dark Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I also don't own the song "What Christmas Means To Me" it belongs to Hanson.

This is for Yama's Bi-atch's contest. I thought I'd do a Christmas fic to get ya'll ready for Christmas. This is it it's fic number 20! *Cheers* Yay! On to the Fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the last day of school and all of the students were happy. The hallways were decorated with holly, tinsel and lights. All the students were in the Gym, exchanging little Christmas cards, dancing to the Christmas music, and some were up on stage singing merrily. Sora Takenouchi clapped and sang to the music along with the others. Yamato Ishida stood up on stage singing the Teenage Wolves' latest Christmas song, "What Christmas Means To Me."
    
    **_"Candles burning low, lots of mistletoe_**
    
    **_Lots of snow and ice everywhere you go_**
    
    **_Choirs singin carols right outside my door _**
    
    **_All these things and more_**
    
    **_That's what Christmas means to me my love_**
    
    **_Christmas means to me my love _**
    
    **_Oh oh oh oh oh_**
    
    **_Christmas means to me my love_**
    
    **_Christmas means to me my love_**
    
    **_I see your smilin' face like I've never seen before_**
    
    **_Though I love you madly it seems I love you more_**
    
    **_The little cards you give me will touch my heart for sure_**
    
    **_All these things and more_**
    
    **_That's what Christmas means to me my love_**
    
    **_Christmas means to me my love_**
    
    **_Oh oh oh oh oh_**
    
    **_Christmas means to me my love_**
    
    **_Christmas means to me my love_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I feel like runnin' wild_**
    
    **_Those angles and a little child_**
    
    **_I caught you 'neath the mistletoe_**
    
    **_I kiss you once then some more_**
    
    **_I wish you a Merry Christmas baby_**
    
    **_And Happy, Happy New Year, oh _**
    
    **_Let's deck the halls with holly singing Silent Night_**
    
    **_Fill the tree with angel's hair and pretty, pretty lights_**
    
    **_Go to sleep and wake up just before daylight_**
    
    **_And all these things and more_**
    
    **_That's what christmas means to me my love_**
    
    **_Christmas means to me my love _**
    
    **_Oh oh oh oh oh_**
    
    **_Christmas means to me my love_**

**_           Christmas means to me my love."_**

Yamato took a drink from his water bottle and hopped off of the stage, allowing a couple to jump on and sing their favourite Christmas songs. He walked slowly up to Sora.

"Hey Sor, havin' fun?" Yamato asked.

"Yup! You were great Yama! Oh, here I have something for you!" Sora said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a little card. She handed it to him.

It said, 

_Dear Yama,_

_Merry Christmas! _

_Love, Sora Takenouchi_

He smiled. Inside was a picture of him sitting in a snow fort, with Sora sitting behind him, her arms hanging down over his shoulders. There were bright, lop-sided smiles plastered on their faces. That had been taken at Christmas three years ago, when they were thirteen.

He looked up into her eyes. There was a strange look in them. One he had only once ever seen in her eyes. When Biyomon had been injured and she had yelled, _"No Biyomon I love you!" Why does she have that look in her eyes? Her eyes flicked up, gesturing for him to look up. When he did his heart stopped. Above them was mistletoe. She leaned forward and her lips touched his. She pulled back quickly, blushing furiously._

"Um, sorry, I couldn't break the tradition of kissing under mistletoe," Sora said, a small smile on her face.

He didn't say anything. His eyes were still closed. When his eyes opened he saw Sora standing there, waiting for him to respond. Try as he might he couldn't get the words out. The kiss had been so unexpected, that it had shocked him greatly.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have done it. _You baka! Know he hates you! She yelled mentally at herself. Swiftly Sora turned around, hands over her face, running out the Gym doors. Ever since she met him when she was thirteen she had been in love with him. Even though the love was one sided she had hoped to get him to love her. How could she be so stupid? __Sure why not just kiss him under the mistletoe without asking! You stupid baka! Her inner voice yelled at her. More tears came now. Her Christmas was ruined. All hopes of spending Christmas night curled up by the fire with Yamato kissing softly disappeared with all of her happiness. At least she knew what he tasted like and how wonderful it was to have his lips on hers._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato stood in the same position he had been when Sora had run out. _Baka! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She thinks I hate her! She gave me the very thing I always wanted from her and I just stayed quiet! She kissed me and I broke her heart! Stupid! He yelled at himself silently._

He ran out of the Gym, ignoring the stares he got from the people in the Gym, who had stopped and watched the whole scene between him and Sora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running as fast as he could, he followed Sora's footprints in the freshly fallen snow. The impact of his feet to the ground made soft crunching noises in the snow. The cold was intense. Just like the coldness in his heart. His breath was quick, and could be seen in the cold weather. He had to find her, she had no coat, she'd freeze.

Sora hugged her knees against her chest, slowly rocking herself back and forth. Why did this have to happen? Everything had gone so well until now. New tears flowed from her eyes. The wind whipped at her face harshly. _Oh Yama…I love you… she muttered softly._

Yamato skidded to a stop. He saw her. She was sitting in the fort they had made last Saturday. He had come just in time to hear her say _"Oh Yama… I love you…" _

"Oh Sora!" He cried out running to her. 

She looked up at him. A smile spread on her face. Sora jumped over the fort and ran swiftly into his outstretched arms. He held her tightly against him. She buried her face in his neck, taking in his wonderful smell. Yamato buried his nose in her hair, kissing the top of her head softly. He rubbed her back gently, trying to bring some of his warmth to her. Her fingers ran a ways down his neck, her hand staying just under the collar of his shirt.

They pulled apart slowly. It was snowing lightly all around them. He looked lovingly at her. There was no need for words.

Their faces slowly came closer, locking their lips, for their second kiss that day. This one however, was not reluctant. Her arms snaked around his neck, his arms traveling to her waist. Her lips reached for his passionately, grasping his lips with hers. She pressed herself tightly against Yamato, crushing her lips into his with hungry passion. She hungered for his mouth, his lips, his tongue. She wanted him so badly it drove her insane. Having him was the most amazing thing to her. Yamato was shocked by the passion, by the desire, but then found himself feeling quite stupid. Sora is the child of love, and this was what it was like, so pure, so wonderful. With this realization his mouth crushed into hers too, now needing her just as she needed him.

The snow swirled around them, but surprisingly went unnoticed. The cold seemed to melt as they embraced. His mouth was devouring hers, and hers devouring his. He teasingly pulled his mouth from hers, with great difficulty, and heard her whimper lightly as he did so. She struggled to get to him, she wasn't joking around with this, she was dead serious, and wanted him so badly she'd do anything. Sora pounced on Yamato, pinning him to the ground. Her mouth found his again. Her tongued slipped through his lips, into his mouth. Sora's tongue touched and licked everything in his mouth, including his tongue. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, it doing the same as hers.

As the kiss became deeper, and more desperate, more hungry, they began to roll on the ground, over each other, kissing harder and faster. They rolled down a hill, still lip-locked. 

At the bottom of the hill, Yamato pulled his lips from hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"Me too," Sora replied, leaning down to kiss him again. This kiss was slow, and sweet. She was still hungry for him, but now he was hers, she was his, and they could kiss whenever they wanted.

"I want you," she whispered softly on his lips. Her lips came down to his neck. Shivers ran down his spine, but little did he know the intensity of her intention. She bit his neck gently, then again, only much harder. She bit harder and harder, more and more passion flowing into it. He lay there, letting Sora have her fill, letting her express the love. He let her express the pain of the extreme need. What was so amazing to him, was that her need wasn't for love from her parents, or her family members, or her other best friend Taichi, it was for _him. She loves ME. She needs ME! Me of all people! He thought._

Only increasing her need, he bit her neck. She bit his in response. He bit harder, and so did she. It was like their kisses, completely synchronized. As he bit her she bit him, and together their bites flowed with passion. Once again they rolled along the ground, biting harder and harder. They no longer cared about the consequences of leaving teeth marks on the other's necks. Their passion was furious. No one, not even Myostismon, Apolclymon, Musyamon, or any other evil digimon would be able to separate them. 

Snow swirled around them, being tossed up as they rolled faster and faster. Yamato began to feel dizzy. As if sensing what he was feeling she dug her feet into the ground, stopping them from rolling. "Thank you Sora," he whispered.

"It is me that should be thanking you Yamato. You gave yourself to me. You let me crush my mouth on your, swirl my tongue around in your mouth, and even make a mess of your perfect skin by biting your neck. No other man would have done that. Thank you," she whispered. "Oh thank you."

He sat up, bringing Sora with him. He looked deeply into her ruby eyes. She smiled at him, with that warm, gentle smile that turned him on so much. He kissed her lips gently. Pulling back he helped her up, and the two of them walked away from the park, headed back to the busy streets of Odaiba.

A/N: I'll continue if you review nicely, and if I get enough reviews. P.s. If this is too intense, or too detailed for you, don't bother to flame me. God bless and Merry Christmas. ~Dark Fox


End file.
